


First

by shadowhive



Series: Diego/Klaus [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Ever since they reunited Diego hasn’t been able to get Klaus out of his head. Now that things are back to normal (well as normal as they get) Diego decides that he wants to see if Klaus will help him figure things out.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a prompt on umbrellakink on dreamwidth, which was Diego/Klaus first times. (Go [check it out](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html) if you’re looking for prompts)
> 
> It’s set at some unspecified point after the first season (where everything is alright again)
> 
> I’m so glad that the series has been loved by so many people and that there’s already over 100 fics for it!

“Hey, do you have a minute?” Diego asked, peering around the door into Klaus’ room. Klaus was currently laying on his bed, knitting. He’d been doing that a lot lately, knitting them hats, gloves, scarves and sweaters. It was a little odd at first but it was better than the drugs he used to take and it seemed to help him.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He smiled, setting the needles and wool down across his chest. He’d only just started whatever he was doing so Diego wasn’t quite sure what it was going to be yet.

Diego looked down the corridor in both directions, then he stepped into the room, pulling the door closed behind him. He took a few steps closer to his brother before speaking up, something he’d been curious about since they had reunited. “What’s it like? Being with a guy I mean.”

“Why Diego...” Klaus’ eyes widened and he grinned, sitting up in bed. “Well, when two men love each other very much, or have had a lot to drink...” He raised his hands up, making an o with the forefinger and thumb of his left hand, pressing two fingers of his right hand together and sliding them inside.

“I know the specifics of it you idiot!” He’d seen gay sex on tv, even in porn, so he understood the logistics. “What I meant was how does it feel?”

Klaus looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. “It feels whatever you’re in the mood for. Hot, rough, gentle, kinky. Depending on your mood of course.” He shrugged slightly, fixing Diego with a curious stare. “Personally, I love the feeling of fullness another man’s cock gives me and when it catches that spot deep inside... fuck.” He licked his lips, lips which were stained black with lipstick and he parted his legs under sheets. Diego suspected he’d be hard. “Tell me Diego, why are you asking me this? Do you have a special boy your life you want to ask out?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, a sly grin on his face.

“No! I mean, kinda.” Klaus tilted his head to one side, giving him the kind of look that only he could. Diego decided he may as well get to the point. “You Klaus. I want to fuck you. I know it’s weird, but you looked so good when we came together again, I’ve thought about it a lot.” 

Klaus smiled and leaned over, so their faces were closer. “I’ve thought of you too. You looked so sexy in your vigilante outfit of yours.” He kissed him, catching Diego by surprise. It felt good though, his lips were soft against his own, parting slightly. Klaus tongue darted out, lapping at his lips for entry. Diego opened his mouth, letting out a soft moan as Klaus’ tongue dipped inside it. Klaus was certainly a good kisser. His tongue retreated, along Diego to follow it to lick at the insides of his mouth. He tasted faintly of smoke, which meant he must have had a cigarette recently and there was a hint of fruity sweetness as well. He hummed, pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

“I want to fuck you.” Diego licked his lips, looking down at him and Klaus grinned, pulling the covers off him. He was shirtless, wearing just a deep blue skirt, one of his own that Allison had gotten him. He had quite the collection of outfits now and Diego had to admire just how at ease Klaus was with himself.

“I want you to fuck me.” Klaus replied with a grin, reaching for his bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube that was half empty. Klaus handed it to him and got out of his bed, bending over it. Diego groaned, pushing his skirt up his legs, to expose the pale curve of his ass.

“No underwear huh?” Diego smirked, letting go of the fabric and popping open the lube. 

“Saves time. You never know when a sexy man is going to come calling.” Klaus looked over his shoulder to watch him, grinning and wiggling his ass. “Sure you know what to do?”

“Yeah, of course.” He tapped Klaus’ ass with one hand, before slicking his fingers up. He made sure to set the lube down within easy reach before holding Klaus’ ass open and running a slick finger along his cleft. Klaus let out a soft moan and Diego ran finger around the puckered opening. Diego watched as it twitched under his touch for a few moments before pressing his finger into him. Klaus let out a low moan, his fingers clutching onto the sheets either side of him. As a vigilante Diego had come to learn how a pained moan sounded and this definitely wasn’t one, so he continued to work his finger inside. It felt different to a woman obviously, not as soft or wet but it still felt nice. He curved his finger slightly and Klaus gasped, rocking his hips.

“Yeah, just there.” Klaus groaned and Diego nodded, pressing the pad of his finger against Klaus’ insides, rubbing in circles. His fingers were flexing against the sheets and Diego smiled to himself, pleased by his reaction. He drew his fingers back, but only so that he could tuck his middle finger alongside his first. He angled the pair of them towards the same spot, easily finding it as he moved his fingers, spreading them slightly. He knew enough that he had to use his fingers to open him up for his dick. He started to spread them more, twisting and scissoring them to work Klaus open. The sounds he made told him that he was doing something right, that his fingers were making him feel good. “Fuck Diego, yeah.” His voice was breathy, needy as his hips rocked against the sheets. “Come on, fuck me already. I can take it.”

“Yeah.” Diego nodded, knowing that Klaus knew his own body. He removed his fingers quickly, reaching down to undo his zipper and pull his cock out of his pants. His fingers grasped for the lube, spreading some of it over his dick, probably too much but he didn’t care. He could always get Klaus another bottle next time he ran out. He cast it onto the bed, towards the headboard and his hands spread Klaus’s cheeks wider so that he could line himself up with the opening.

A moment later he sank into the lube-slick hole, groaning at the tightness of him as he filled him up. It amazed him how easily he slid into him, until his own hips were pressed flush against his ass. “Shit Klaus...”

“You like how it feels hmm?” Klaus asked, his voice even more breathy now. His insides fluttered around his cock, causing Diego to let out a moan. 

“Fuck Klaus, you feel... fuck.” Diego gripped his ass tighter and started to move, drawing back and then thrusting into him, angling to hit that spot. Klaus moaned again in pleasure and Diego couldn’t help but grin, proud that he was the one causing him to make those noises. As he continued to fuck him the sounds just got more intense, with Klaus squirming under him and rocking back against his dick.

Diego shifted his right hand around Klaus’ waist, taking his dick in his slick fingers and starting to stroke him. It was strange to have another guy’s cock in his hand, but he tried to replicate the motions that got him off when he jerked himself off. Well, as best he could while he fucked him as well.

“Fuck, your hands are like magic.” Klaus groaned, rocking into his hand. “You sure you’ve never been with a guy because between your fingering skills and the way you’re touching my dick...”

“No, you’re my first.” His words did make him feel smug though and he thrust into him harder, hearing the bed creak from the force of it. “Your ass is amazing, feels so good around my cock. Even better than I’d thought it would.”

Even though Klaus was facing away he could just tell that he was grinning. Diego slammed into him hard, drawing out another groan from him. “You keep that up and I’m gonna be cumming in no time.” He was gasping between every other word, his body trembling beneath him.

“Good.” Diego replied, using a harsh thrust to punctuate the word. “I want you to, wanna feel you stain that pretty skirt of yours.”

Another groan left Klaus’ lips and he thrust into his hand. “You certainly know just the right things to say dear brother.” He could feel his dick twitch in his hand and all it took was another slam of Diego’s hips to tip him over the edge. “Fuck...” Klaus cried out and Diego felt his dick twitch as he painted the inside of his skirt.

“Yeah that’s it, fuck. You look so good Klaus.” Diego wiped his hand on the fabric, holding onto his hip to focus on his thrusts. He was close himself and the way Klaus’ insides were squeezing around him was bringing him closer with each movement. “Gonna fill you up now, you’re so fucking good for me.” All it took was a few more stuttering thrusts for him to follow Klaus, shooting deep inside his brother for the first time. He knew already that this wouldn’t be the last either.

After a few moments he slowly eased out, tucking himself back in his pants as he took a few deep breaths to steady himself. “That was...”

“Mmm...” Klaus nodded in agreement, a blissed out look on his face as he shifted to lay on the covers. Once he was settled he spoke again, running his fingers through his hair. “You were great Diego, really.”

“You were too.” Diego nodded, looking him over. His chest had a sheen of sweat that made him look... well, radiant. “Thanks.” He paused, not wanting to stumble over his words and mess it up. “Do you think we could do that again sometime?”

“Yeah of course, anytime you want.” Klaus grinned as he nodded, shifting towards the wall and petting the bed. “You don’t have to cum and run, you can stay awhile if you’d like.”

Since Diego didn’t quite trust his legs, he nodded and laid down next to his brother. He had a distinct feeling that this wouldn’t be the first thing he’d end up trying in this room and the thought made him smile. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and comments are always awesome!


End file.
